Objectives: The aim of this project is to get more and better quality information into the hands of early intervention professionals and parents and families of children with disabilities using Internet technology. The specific objectives are to: 1) Provide hardware and software for Internet access to high quality health information to professionals and families served the Alabama Early Intervention System (AEIS); 2) Identify or create web-based platform(s) that provide easy access to high quality health-related information for early interventionists and families; 3) Train professionals, families, and other related individuals how to use the libraries access system. The project is intended to address the problem of under-utilization of high quality library resources by professionals and families of young children with disabilities in Alabama.